The present invention relates to business process scoping. More particularly, the present invention relates to node-pair process scope definition and scope selection computation, and node-pair process scope definition adaptation.
Visual business process modeling tools allow representations of business processes to be entered and viewed in a graphical format. The graph of a business process may be represented, for example, by nodes and links between nodes that represent the flow of the business process.